The Choice
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: What happens when Yuri falls ill? And what has it got to do with switching worlds? What happens when he's forced to choose between his world and staying to rule as Demon King? Yurram Oneshot


Title: The choice…

Author: Me! Kristen Hiwatari, wOOt!

Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Yuri falls ill? And what's it got to do with Switching worlds? What happens when he's forced to choose between his life at home and his new life as demon king? Yurram

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Moah! Which is sad, cause I love it so much! Oh but I own the lyrics in the fic! I made them up myself! Squee for me! And this story belongs to me, if you want anything from it, please feel free to ask me, don't steal…okies? (My dad made me put that I…such a worrywart he is, he doesn't want my work stolen…)

Authors note: Don't be to mean to me…ok. Cause if you are I'll hunt you down with my rusty Spork! And if I've spelt anything wrong in your American eyes…too bad…I'm from New Zealand; we spell things differently! Like colour…it's colour not color…anywho that's my rant for the day…week…year…whatever. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I love peanuts! Oh and this story is for my friend Sarah (she's a crazy Asian) I promised her I'll write her stories so this is one of them! Ummm yeah ok then…story time!

Yuri opens his eyes ever so slightly, then raises his arms and stretches them above his head, yawning as he does so. He stops as he sees blond hair poking out from under the covers. He pulls back the covers a bit and finds that Wolfram has found his way back into his bed, after he kicked him out a number of times last night.

Yuri shakes his head and climbs out of bed, trying not to wake the blond beauty as he does so. He grabs his robe and clothes, before he makes his way to his bath.

"Good morning your Majesty" Gunter stops Yuri him the hallway about 100 meters away from his bathroom.

"Good morning Gunter" He says with a cheery smile. Gunter grins warmly at Yuri.

"Gunter, if you'll excuse me I'll talk to you after my bath" Yuri says, bowing slightly.

"But of course, your Majesty" and Gunter walks away, toward to kitchen to see how breakfast is coming along.

Once in his bath, Yuri relaxes and takes a deep breathe and sighs. Swapping between his own world and this alternate world is slowly starting to get to him. He's been feeling ill, for the past week, since he was last transported back to this world, he thinks that he's going to die very soon.

Yuri starts to wash his hair subconsciously, too deep in thought. He has to make his mind up, whether to stay here and rule as demon king, or to go home, finish school and become a professional baseball player. If he makes any more switches it's only a matter of time before he dies.

As he rinses his hair, his vision begins to blur, and he starts feeling weak. He tries to stand up, but falls back into the water. With his head just poking out of the water, he slips into unconsciousness.

Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal are all sitting around the table, waiting for the King to arrive, so they can start breakfast. They are getting impatient, well Wolfram and Gwendal are.

"Where is that wimp?" Wolfram asks out loud, playing with his Spork. Gunter walks into the room as he asks this.

"I ran into him about an hour ago, he said he was going to have a bath, he mustn't be finished yet." They look at him.

"No, he's usually first at the table every morning… I'll go see if he's still there, though he's probably gone back to his world." Wolfram says getting up and walking out the door.

Once he's gone, Conrad looks at Gwendal.

"You owe me three of your knitted rabbits, I told you he cares deeply for Yuri" Gwendal grumbles under his breath.

"But…I wonder what's keeping his Majesty" Conrad says looking at the door.

Wolfram slowly makes his way to the king's private bathroom and steps in quietly. He walks up to the edge of the bath and looks down his face falls.

"CONRAD! GWENDAL!" He screams at the top of his lungs in panic.

He bends down and gently lifts Yuri out of the bathtub, not caring that the king was only in a towel. He hears his brother's footsteps running closer, Gunter following them no doubt.

He walks to the door as they coming running in, swords drawn. They look and see Yuri in Wolframs arms.

"OH! Your Majesty!" Gunter wails at the sight of him.

"Majesty!" the brothers say in unison. Gwendal looks at Wolfram for an explanation.

"I found him lying in the water, unconscious" he says, cradling Yuri close. Gwendal throws a towel over Yuri to cover him.

"Lets take him back to his room, Gunter get the healer" Conrad says, pushing Wolfram out of the door, to get him moving.

"Yes, Yes! I'll do that right away!" Gunter speeds off, in search of the healer.

Once in the Kings room, Wolfram lays Yuri on the bed. He sighs and sits next to him. Conrad hands Wolfram Yuri's pyjamas.

"I think you'll have to dress him Wolfram." Gwendal says. Wolfram blushes, and the other brothers turn around.

After several minutes of curses, Wolfram finishes dressing Yuri in his pyjamas. Gwendal and Conrad turn around and walk over to the bed.

"He has a high fever," a bright red Wolfram says, moving a stray bang away from Yuri's face.

There's a knock at the door, and Gunter comes walking in, followed by the healer. The healer walks over to the bed and kneels next to it, putting his bag next to him.

The men stay quiet as the man examines Yuri. During this time, Wolfram looks close to tears. He truly loves Yuri and to see him lying in bed, looking so helpless, is too much for him.

The healer stands up and walks up to Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad, Wolfram joins them.

"I believe that his Majesty is just running a high fever and should be fine in a day or two, keep him off his feet and in bed. He asleep now, so do not wake him. " Wolfram sighs with relief and Conrad thanks the healer, who then takes his leave.

Gwendal looks over at the King and sighs, more work for him to do while the king is sick. Wolfram goes over, sits next to Yuri and wipes his face with a flannel.

"Conrad…I think we'll leave the king's care to Wolfram" Conrad nods and so does Gunter. They leave the room, but Gunter pokes his head back in.

"I'll bring you your breakfast, Wolfram" and with that he goes.

"Yuri…get better soon." Wolfram mutters, wetting the flannel and placing it on Yuri's forehead. Wolfram sees Yuri stir a little and a he runs a finger lightly down his cheek, feeling how hot his skin is.

"Mmm…that feels nice" Yuri murmurs softly, leaning into the touch, before falling back to sleep.

Wolfram keeps his hand on Yuri's cheek; softly running his thumb over his soft, cool lips. _You know you want to kiss him…_ He blushes at his thoughts, yes he does want to kiss him, but he wants Yuri to be awake when he does finally kiss him.

Gunter pokes his head in the door and sees Wolfram caressing the Kings face; he smiles to himself and leaves the tray of food on the table next to the door. He then quietly walks away, not wanting to disturb the young lord. _Ah! What a cute couple!_ He thinks to himself as he goes off to find Gwendal and Conrad.

Over the next few days, Yuri slips in and out of Consciousness, he's awake long enough to eat something and to use the bathroom. To the three brothers and Gunter, it seems that there is no change in his Majesties health.

During these few days, they've had gifts from the people of the kingdom, telling the King to get better. Also Anissina has tried to come up with an invention that would help Yuri get better, but doesn't have a test subject, for Gwendal isn't sick.

Wolfram, for those days has hardly left his fiancés side, he hasn't slept for over 48 hours and is exhausted, but refuses to sleep, just encase something happens to Yuri.

Gwendal has had to force him to eat, and he's even got Conrad to drag him to the bathroom. His older brothers are starting to worry about their little brother and his health, as well as worrying about the Kings depleting.

"Wolfram, get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens" Conrad says, trying to pry Wolfram away from the seat he's been sitting in all day.

"No! Lord Weller, I will not leave his side in his time of need!" He says stubbornly.

"Wolfram…it wouldn't do his Majesty any favours if you fell sick, because of him." Still Wolfram refused to move.

"Wolf…" Yuri mutters softly as he wakes up, from Wolframs little tantrum. The two brothers turn and look at him.

"Climb into bed next to me, and sleep" Yuri murmurs lightly touching Wolframs hand that was lying on the bed next to him.

"Yuri…" Wolfram starts, but Yuri gives him pleading eyes. He sighs in defeat, walks around to the other side of the bed, takes off his shoes, over shirt and sword, and then goes under the covers.

Yuri grabs his hand under the covers and lightly squeezes it. Wolfram pulls Yuri close and rests his head in the crook of his neck, before falling asleep. Conrad looks at Yuri and mouths a silent thank you, before the King falls asleep himself.

Conrad walks to his brothers' office, yawning slightly. He knocks on the door.

"Come in" is the gruff reply he receives. He opens the door and steps in.

"You'll be happy to know that Wolfram is now sleeping" Conrad says closing the door behind him.

"Good, mother will kill us if something happened to him." Gwendal says in return, picking up his knitting needles. Conrad raises an eyebrow.

"You should get some rest, Conrad, you're as tired as Wolfram." Gwendal says starting to knit. Conrad nods in agreement.

"I suppose you're right, well I bid thee farewell" and Conrad exits Gwendal's room.

Yuri opens his eyes and blinks the sleep out of them. He turns his head to the right a bit and gets a face full of blonde hair. He smiles slightly and pulls the blonde beauty closer to him. He's still feeling quite weak, but with Wolfram by his side, he feels a lot better. He feels Wolfram stir next to him. He buries his face into Wolframs hair, to block out the light coming from the sunlit room.

"Yuri?" Wolfram asks groggily, raising a hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shhh…go back to sleep" He mumbles into Wolframs ear softly. Wolfram turns his head slightly so he can see a bit of Yuri; his face is still very pale.

"Are you feeling any better" He completely ignores what Yuri's just said. Yuri hesitates, should he lie, or should he tell the truth…

"To be honest Wolfram, I feel a lot worse." Wolfram pulls himself out of Yuri's embrace and sits up, looking worried.

"What do you mean you feel worse?" He asks looking down at his fiancé.

"Well, I feel a lot weaker, like all my strength has been sucked right me, and I'm oh so tired." He says starting to drift off again. Well it's the half-truth.

Wolfram looks at Yuri, mortified at what he's just been told.

"Then sleep, I'll go talk to my brothers, and see what we can do." Yuri just nods, before falling asleep again. Wolfram bends down and places a light kiss on his forehead, before hopping off the bed and leaving the room.

Tears pick his eyes as he makes his way to Gwendals room. He wants Yuri to get better, so they can do things together, like they would do before he got sick.

He stops at the door to Gwendals room and raises his hand to knock. He notices it's shaking slightly _Wolfram get a hold of yourself, stay strong, for Yuri_ he thinks as he knocks loudly on the door. He hears footsteps come up to the door, before a very tired looking Gwendal opens it.

Gwendal looks up to find that it was Wolfram who has awakened him. He looks at his little brother; Wolfram has tears in his eyes and is clutching his right hand to his chest.

"What happened? Is the King alright?" he asks, walking out of his room, motioning Wolfram to follow.

"He…he woke up and I…I asked if he was feeling better…and…" The tears in Wolframs eyes begin to fall. Gwendal walks patiently in front of Wolfram, not pressing for the information, he knows this is hard on him.

"And he said that he…was worse. He feels like all his strength has been sucked right out of him." This gets Gwendal thinking; is this some otherworld illness? Do they need to get medicine from there? Or What if his Majesty is dying…

This thought stops Gwendal in his tracks, making Wolfram bump into him.

"No that can't be," he mutters to himself, starting to walk again. Wolfram is a little worried now. Gwendals pace has quickened, so he has to jog to keep up. The tears have stopped flowing, but he fears they will soon fall again.

They come to a halt at Conrad's door. Gwendal doesn't even knock and barges right in, waking the sleeping man.

"Gwendal…Wolfram…what on earth?" he asks when he recognises who they are. He throws back the covers and steps out of bed.

"His Majesty seems to be getting worse," Gwendal says looking at his younger brother.

"What! How can you tell?" he asks

Wolfram looks at his older brother, tears in his eyes again.

"He told me, Lord Weller" He says, Conrad looks at him.

"Wolfram…" He goes up and places a hand on Wolframs shoulder.

Wolfram sniffs, leans forward and buries his face into his brother's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Conrad is taken back by this, but wraps his arms around wolfram rubbing his back in calming motions.

"Wolfram…it'll be alright" Conrad whispers in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Are you sure?" He sobs pulling away. Conrad nods and hands him a handkerchief to wipe his eyes with.

"Come let's go and see his Majesty" Gwendal says, speaking for the first time since Wolfram's little moment. They nod and start walking to the Kings room.

Yuri wakes once more, this time feeling a little better. He rolls over and finds that Wolfram is no longer in the bed with him. He sighs and sits up. He pulls his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them, deep in thought.

_You have to tell them that you're going to die if you switch again. But how can you tell them that you have to choose between them and your own world, Yuri, I mean hell you love Wolfram so much, but you can't just not see you're parents ever again._

His thoughts are cut off when the door to his room opens and Gwendal and Conrad come walking in followed by a puffy eyed Wolfram.

"Your Majesty…are you feeling any better?" Conrad asks standing at the foot of his bed. He nods, his eyes fixed on Wolfram. Yes I have to tell them…now.

"Is there something on your mind Highness?" Gwendal asks looking down on him from where he's standing by the door.

"Yes there is." He says unwrapping his arms and stretching out his legs. _This is going to be hard to say_.

"I'm going to die," he says simply. Conrad gasps and Wolfram rushes to his side, grabbing his hand and holding it to his chest, tears beginning to fall once more.

"N-no, this can't be happening," He sobs out.

"It can't be true" Gwendal utters kneeling next to Wolfram, looking at the King.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but it is" Yuri's eyes are beginning to fill with tears.

"How?" Conrad asks the question they all want to know the answer to, the hard question.

"I think it has to do with the switches between this world and my world… I've noticed recently that I've been feeling ill after each jump and each time it worsens. I've come to the conclusion that if I make anymore jumps they could end up killing me…" The three look at him, unable to say anything.

"I have to make the choice…the choice to stay here and rule as demon king. Or go home and live out the rest of my days, with my friends and family." He looks away from Wolfram, his love, his fiancé.

"No, I can't believe this! You can't die! I won't let you…I-I…"he breaks off and just hugs Yuri, crying into his neck.

"W-Wolfram…" Yuri's tears begin falling. Conrad and Gwendal can do nothing to stop the two from crying; they can do nothing at all.

"Come…let's go," Gwendal pulls Conrad away. He looks at his older brother confused.

"They need time to talk," he says simply, closing the door to the Kings room.

Yuri rests his head on top of Wolframs, running his fingers up and down Wolframs arms. Wolfram is resting his head on Yuri's chest; they have stopped crying and are now just sitting in silence, thoughts running through their minds.

"Wolfram…I…I don't want to leave you" He whispers softly, Wolfram turns his head so he can look deep into Yuri's eyes.

"But…I love my parents" Wolfram says nothing, what can he say: "Forget you're parents stay with me, you are my fiancé…" he can't say that, but he doesn't want to lose the man he loves, not that he's told him that yet.

"Yuri…choose what your heart tells you, that's all I can say" Wolfram says sitting up. Yuri sighs and nods.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom" Wolfram says racing to the door, tears once more staining his delicate cheeks, leaving Yuri to sit there and think about his choice…alone.

Yuri places his head in his hands, his mind reeling with thoughts and questions. _You know you have to stay here, and you want to be with Wolfram… But you feel like you should live with you're parents. Yuri, you have to do as Wolfram says and follow your heart… _

Yuri gets up, and finds he's strong enough to walk. He has made up his mind and is going to find Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram, to tell them his choice.

He finds them in Gwendals study, talking about him… He walks in to the room and Gunter rushes to his side.

"Your Majesty, you should be resting" Gunter says, making him sit down in a chair.

"I'm feeling fine…I've made my choice…" He says, resting his hands on his lap. They look at him intently

"I've decided to…"

Wolfram sits in a tree, throwing leaves at the ground.

"Yuri…I love you," he whispers pulling off a branch and throwing it to the ground, it lands in the fountain with a small splash.

"Just when I think I can be happy, fate takes it all away" he sighs; swinging his leg side to side from the branch he is sitting on.

The three nod and look at the King.

"If you've thought it through and it's what you really want to do, then I guess that's fine with us." Gwendal says, after Yuri told them his choice.

"Yes, but you should go and tell Wolfram your decision, he has the right to know." Conrad lends his piece of advice to Yuri. He nods and stands up to leave.

"Oh Majesty, I think I saw him in the garden…" Gunter says smiling a bit. He nods and walks out the door.

"I think he's made the right choice," Conrad says, sitting down on the chair that the king just sat on.

"Yes I think so too, though he's given us quite a scare over the last few days" Gwendal taps his chin, thinking random thoughts…

Yuri walks slowly to the garden, where Gunter said he'd seen Wolfram last. He sighs; that's got to have been, the toughest decision he's ever had to make. He stops walking when an angelic voice reaches his ears…

"How much the stars glow 

_When you're with me_

_How quickly time flies_

_When I look you in the eye_

_I love you yes it's true_

_Oh so much_

_So much that you'll never ever know_

_Unless I tell you now…"_

Tears reach his eyes, when he realises that the voice is Wolframs, and he's singing about him…

"Look at me Look at me 

_See how much I want you_

_See how much I need you now_

_Look at me look at me_

_See how much I love you_

_I can't live without you_

Know more am I alone…" 

Yuri starts forward again walking to the base of the tree where Wolfram was sitting and singing.

"Yuri…" He hears Wolfram mutter, wrapping his arms around himself.

Yuri looks up and just stares at Wolfram, his blonde coloured hair is blowing in a slight breeze, covering some of his angelic face. His eyes closed as he leans his head against the trunk of the tree. His mouth closed to a thin line, to stop himself from crying.

Yuri can't stand it anymore and utters Wolframs name, it rolls off his tongue like honey. Wolframs eyes snap open and he turns his head to look down at the person who speak his name with a soft voice.

"Yuri?" He asks

"Wolfram come down here, I've got to tell you something" Yuri asks in a gentle, yet commanding voice. Wolfram just nods as he jumps down from the tree, landing next to Yuri. He stands up straight and looks Yuri in the eye.

"I've come to tell you my choice," He says, grabbing hold of Wolframs hand. Wolfram tears his gaze away, he knows what's coming, Yuri's gonna tell him he's going to go home, and he'll never see him again.

Yuri cups Wolframs cheek with his free hand, pulling his face towards his.

"It wasn't easy to decide, Wolf…trust me, but I'm willing to leave my friends and family behind, to stay here and rule as Demon King" This caught Wolfram by surprise, he was expecting the opposite.

"Do you mean it?" he asks, tears filling his eyes, this time they are tears of joy. Yuri nods and leans in close, his lips softly come into contact with Wolframs, they feel warms and soft against his. Wolfram is taken aback, but responds by crushing his lips against Yuri's with all the passion he can muster.

Yuri pulls Wolfram closer, their bodies, merging together for this one kiss. Wolfram nips at Yuri's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Yuri grants, opening his mouth, letting Wolfram slip his tongue into his mouth.

Yuri groans into Wolframs mouth, he loves the sensations that he feels with is body so close to Wolframs, and from the heat of the kiss. He can tell that Wolfram does too; from the way his hands are making their way up Yuri's shirt, to his soft skin.

They finally break apart, panting, catching back their breath, after their kiss. Yuri looks lovingly at Wolfram, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," He says, resting his head on Wolframs shoulder. Wolfram smiles slightly and replies:

"I love you too"

End

Weeeeeee it's done! It's done! Now all you have to do is review and say how crazy I am and how wonderful/boring/sad/predictable/lovely this story is…maybe all of the above if you so wish to do so…I don't mind what you say, Bwahahahahaha! Ummmm until next time…

Ja Mata!


End file.
